


Gamer Crew

by blackmushroom



Category: A Pink (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Just a silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmushroom/pseuds/blackmushroom
Summary: They need a name for their gaming group and that's what they'll get
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Gamer Crew

"I gathered you today due to something of grave importance." Hayoung kicks away a sweater and makes room pushing both girls away from her path. She drags the small whiteboard and sets it against the wall, plopping on the floor and turning to her friends. Yoohyeon looks slightly concerned, while Hyejoo seems a bit disinterested by the extra drama. "We need a team name for our entry in the competition!" Hayoung adds as she stretches trying to hand over sheets of paper and pens, not really wanting to get up. 

She writes their full names on the whiteboard and stares, biting the pencil cap as she thinks. She can feel eyes on her, so the pressure to make a joke is big, mainly because there'll be a lot of complaining coming from the youngest of them regardless. What she'd give to come up with something witty that involves all of them.

"What's wrong with our current name?" Yoohyeon asks tilting her head. 

"They said 'Hayoung, Yoohyeon and Hyejoo' was too big. And also unoriginal!" Hayoung says without turning. 

"Wow, rude." Hyejoo frowns and draws a little butterfly on her paper. 

"They didn't say the unoriginal part, that was me. Come on! Let's try to have a name that makes people think of us!" Hayoung says trying to inspire her friends. 

"More than our own names?" Hyejoo mumbles and gets an elbow to the side from Yoohyeon, making her hiss and rub the spot. 

"How about writing suggestions on papers so they're anonymous?" Yoohyeon says and watches Hayoung as she suddenly turns, surely trying to catch Hyejoo staring, but the girl is just looking down at a blank piece of paper, brows furrowed as she tries to think of something. 

Hayoung nods and writes down her ideas, seeing Yoohyeon giggle as she rips and folds her papers. 

"Won't we know who wrote what based on handwriting?" Hyejoo asks as she folds her own pieces of paper. 

"I guess we can pretend, it's just us three." Hayoung shrugs and grabs a small box, checking what's inside. She seems to ponder for a second before emptying its contents over her bed and putting all the small papers into it. 

"Ok, so let's vote on it. We each get two vetoes, so don't jump the gun." Yoohyeon says looking directly at Hyejoo.

Hayoung shakes the box and grabs the first piece of paper. "Ohyeyoo. And then there's a small 'hi' afterwards?" She reads slowly and looks up with a confused expression. 

"So get this." Yoohyeon sits up straight. "Oh.. Hye.. Yoo." She points to each person as she says the syllables. "BUT! We say it in this cutesy voice, because then it sounds like 'ohayo!', like hi! Ohyeyoo. Ohyeyoo. Ohye-" 

"Veto. I call veto." Hyejoo interrupts with shaking eyes, which causes Yoohyeon to pout and slump over.

"Alright, the next one iiiis... OKS. Like spelling each letter or more than one 'ok'?" Hayoung look at Hyejoo immediately.

"Whichever." The youngest shrugs.

"Alright, I'll veto that one myself then." Hayoung says and shakes the box again, reaching for another paper. "This one says 'triple tHreat' all lowercase except for the letter 'H'. Because all of our names have 'H' in them, get it?" She adds not waiting for a response.

"I'll do you a favor, Hyejoo." Yoohyeon pipes up after watching the youngest cringe. "I'll veto it because we're not 15 anymore."

"Fine." Hayoung says under her breath. "I'll get the next one for the hags."

"Literally the oldest one here." Yoohyeon shakes her head and smiles at Hayoung.

Hayoung makes a face and pulls the next paper. "HY3. Seriously, Hyejoo? That's just part of your username."

"Yes, but it's also because we all have 'H' and 'Y' in our names and there are three of us." Hyejoo smiles proudly at her discovery.

"That's... Actually not half bad." Yoohyeon gives a small laugh after looking at the whiteboard.

"I'll keep this one here, then." Hayoung puts the paper on top of the bed and reaches again inside the box. "Hahyehye." After she says it, there's a dumb smile on her face. 

"Veto." Yoohyeon calmly says, getting a nod from Hyejoo in response. 

"Look, you used both your vetoes, so I hope you're happy!" Hayoung says and takes yet another piece of paper. "2hye2yo." She looks straight at Yoohyeon with a judging face.

"Well the number two for two of us having 'yo' in our names and then us two having 'hye'. Our chant can be 'Hyeeeeyooo, hyeeeeyooo!'." Yoohyeon leans from one side to the other as she shouts the chant.

"Veto." Hyejoo says before Hayoung can open her mouth.

"Ugh, fine." Yoohyeon crosses her arms.

"There's just one more paper. And I wanna call my last veto on 'HY3'" Hayoung says with a wicked smile growing on her face.

"One more? What? You did three?" Yoohyeon counts the papers around them.

"No one said there was a limit." Hayoung says looking specifically at Hyejoo.

"What did you put there? Oh Hayoung, answer me right now..." Hyejoo scrambles forward and tries to grab the box.

"HEY! Rules are rules." Hayoung struggles to move the box away, using one hand to try to stop Hyejoo from reaching it.

"Not when you trick us!" Hyejoo rips the box from the oldest and is immediately dropped to the ground as Hayoung goes after her. 

"Hyejoo, Hayoungie is right, we sorta agreed to this."Yoohyeon says making both girls look up from their tangled fighting position on the floor. 

"So what is it?" Hyejoo sighs and gets up slowly, a scowl visible on her face.

"You'll see!" Hayoung smiles happily and skips away from them after getting up.

\-----

"And the next team is... Triple H!" The event announcer says into the mic.

The trio of girls walks up to him and Hayoung grabs his mic so they can do their cheer.

"WE'RE 365 SO FRESH!" Two cheery voices and a clearly embarrassed one speak to the crowd.

Hyejoo immediately lowers her head and tries to use her hair for cover as she heads to her chair. Hayoung and Yoohyeon do a pose and wink before following her to their seats.

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly that came to me
> 
> \--
> 
> i'm @kimbyult on twitter, if you wanna say hi


End file.
